So This is Love
by iheartvesper
Summary: My continuation for Wannabe in the Weeds.


My take on what happened after 'Wannabe in the Weeds'. **If you haven't seen the episode, I strongly suggest not to read this!** Reviews are appreciated.

--

She stood in front of the window, looking outside. All she saw were the streetlamps that illuminated the parking lot of the hospital. Behind her, on the other side of the room, was a bed. The current occupant of that bed was her partner and friend. She didn't have to look back at him to know that he was still sleeping, thanks to the anesthetic. So she continued staring blankly at nothing, trying to process everything that had happened that night.

_It's not going to be long before he wakes up. The first time he will probably just blink his eyes a couple of times and then fall back asleep. The anesthetics are quite strong after all. _

_I probably shouldn't be in this room. His family is already on their way over here. They should be the ones he sees first when he wakes up. _

After musing on this thought for a while, Brennan turned around to leave. But as she was walking towards the door her eyes settled on the sleeping form of her partner.

_What the hell am I doing? My friend is lying in a hospital bed and I was just going to leave him alone? Good job, Temperance. _

After berating herself for a while she sat on a chair that was situated next to the window. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the wall. Images of what happened earlier that night started flashing before her eyes.

_I don't think I can listen to Cyndi Lauper ever again._

Not wanting to reminisce the traumatic events, she opened her eyes and got out of the chair. She grabbed Booth's medical chart and started reading it even though she had already done that earlier. Suddenly she heard a faint cough which made her head snap up. She froze in place when she realized that it actually was Booth that had produced the sound.

_Is he waking up?_

She put the chart down carefully and walked slowly beside the bed. Without noticing that she was holding her breath she waited for other indications that Booth might be waking up. After a few seconds of silence he coughed again, this time opening his eyes just a little. Obviously blinded by the bright light he squeezed them shut again. Instead of holding her breath Brennan started breathing heavily in anticipation.

_Come on, Booth. You can do it. Open your eyes._

Finally his eyes started to adjust to the light. He blinked a few times and then opened his eyes altogether. Brennan stepped closer to the bed and covered his wrist with her trembling hand.

"Booth?"

He slowly tilted his head towards the sound and then his eyes met hers. Even though Brennan had sworn to herself that she wasn't going to cry anymore after her breakdown in the bathroom, tears started spilling to her cheeks as relief washed over her.

"I'm so glad that you woke up," she whispered.

Booth didn't respond but Brennan could tell from the faint smile on his face that he understood what she was saying. They kept their gaze on one another until it hit Brennan that she hadn't even alerted the nurses yet.

"Booth, I'm just going to call a nurse. They must check that you are alright. I'll be right back."

But as she was about to leave she felt his fingers around hers. She looked down at their joined hands and then back at him. He tried to say something but his throat was sore from being intubated. Brennan leaned in closer to hear.

"I'm glad you're alive," he said with a hoarse voice. He looked at her with piercing eyes and she felt emotions surging through her again. She leaned even closer and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"I'll get the nurse."

She exited the room and started walking down the hall towards the nurses' station. Halfway there she couldn't suppress her emotions any longer and started sobbing uncontrollably. She sat on an armchair and buried her face in her hands. After a minute the sobs finally subsided and she was able to compose herself. She took deep breaths and walked briskly to the nurses' station. As she was walking back towards Booth's room with a nurse in tow, she knew that he would notice her red, puffy eyes. But right now she didn't care. She wasn't going to hide from him anymore_._


End file.
